This invention relates generally to resource utilization when testing a wireless communications network.
Within a multimedia communications network, probes and associated air/wireless interfaces are very costly to the customer. Moreover, the cost also includes software to make the probes and interfaces operational. Therefore, it is important that the probe be utilized in the most efficient manner possible.
Currently, it is not easy or, in some cases not possible to identify under-utilized interfaces and assign more tests to be run on them, or to view resource utilization on a per user basis or to identify which probes are available for ad-hoc testing
What is needed is a product and method that offers the capability to track and report on utilization statistics for each resource, which can include, but is not limited to, an interface (e.g. Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), etc) and a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), (e.g. International Mobile Subscriber Identifier (IMSI)), to enable balanced resource utilization during a wireless test.